The Time Traveler and the Wizard
by Princess101855
Summary: Sequel to 'The Time Traveler and the Queen.' After arriving back in England, Lucy, Edmund and Harry need to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts and deal with the consequence of Voldemort coming back to life.
1. Getting Back

**Well, here's part 2 like I promised. This will have year 5 with lots of changes to go with it. The introduction is short, but I want to ge this up before the holidays are done. **

As they stepped through the portal, Harry, Edmund and Lucy all looked around at the graveyard. Memories started flooding back to Harry as he stood transfixed and helpless to the onslaught. His eyes started to rapidly move as he remembered everything. The magic of Narnia helped block the trauma of the events but now that he was back again…

Edmund and Lucy watched Harry in concern. Edmund had seen this look too many times and Lucy was just very concerned for Harry now. Edmund grasped Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, look at me." Harry struggled to look at Edmund.

"You're safe, Cedric's body is at Hogwarts with his parents. There was nothing you could've done. We've been through this." Harry started calming down slightly enough to get a bearing on his surroundings and looked down. Edmund and Lucy did too.

When they left for Narnia, Edmund and Lucy were in school uniforms and Harry was in a ripped up competition uniform. Now, they all were wearing clothes that were close to what they were wearing in Narnia. Lucy was in a red dress that went to her knees (and was thankful it wasn't pencil straight), as the skirt flared slightly, with black shoes that were a cross between a formal pair of shoes and sandals with a strap going across the top of her foot. Edmund and Harry both wore black slacks and Edmund had a white shirt on with a dark blue sweater like vest while Harry just had a dark blue t-shirt and a dark green sweater pullover.

"Well, at least we don't look like we're going to a costume party or something," Harry said.

"Yeah," Lucy said quietly. She quite liked the fashion back in her old time though.

"Ok, now what?" Edmund asked.

"First, we need to figure out where we are and what day it is since that'll help a bit." Harry said.

"After that, I guess we'll find out." The three agreed and started down towards the village and out of the graveyard which had them all relieved. There was something about that hill that made them all shiver. Going down the hill, they all noticed that that the small village was dark. It wasn't like the bright and sunny London at all. Even at night, there was a sense of liveliness but here…it was all dark and dingy. The small (what looked like), bar was called 'The Hangman.'

"Well, that's friendly," Edmund said. Harry snorted.

"Yeah well, this is where Riddle Senior lived now, isn't it?" They all remembered what Harry told them about standing on Voldemort's father's grave. Lucy shivered.

"Come on, let's get inside." The boys nodded and went in. As they stepped through the door, they immediately got the feeling that they weren't wanted at all.

"Um, hello." Lucy said. A gruff barman from the counter was the only one of the staring people who talked.

"What do you kids want?"

"Well, we were just…"

"Just looking for a place to stay. Our parents were suppose to come and get us from a friends house and never came so we left this afternoon, looking for a place with a phone." Edmund finished quickly. He was just thankful that Harry could pass for a sibling. The barman stared at them suspiciously.

"Do you have any money?" The three looked slightly nervous when Harry spoke up.

"I have twenty pounds. Will that be enough to stay for the night?" The barman nodded, sullenly.

"Upfront though." Harry internally rolled his eyes as he quickly transfigured some string from his pocket into a twenty pound note using his hand. He's been practising for a while and can only do small things now. Harry took it out of his pocket and walked up to the man and put it on the counter.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked. The barman grumbled.

"One night."

"Thank you." Harry said with a little force. Edmund grabbed Lucy's elbow and took her to the back, following Harry and the barman. Harry took in the details, anything that would tell him about the town or the date. He was disappointed when there was nothing.

Going inside the room, Harry saw that there were two small beds and a chair.

"Goodnight," the barman said as he slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Edmund asked Harry.

"About the money? If you live with Vernon Dursley long enough, you do learn a trick or two. The most important one is that people are more then willing to talk if there's money involved."

"But we didn't have any money," Lucy said.

"Transfiguration anyone?"

"That's illegal Harry!"

"So?" Harry said to Lucy.

"We're kinda desperate and we have to get to London somehow. Forget Hogwarts, we need London. The banks there and we can exchange the money there. Plus, this guy here I bet loves overcharging people, whoever comes." Lucy deflated slightly.

"I still don't like it." Harry shrugged.

"Who ever said I did?" Edmund quickly drew them to an immediate problem.

"Um, guys? There's only two beds, and three of us."

"Share a bed then." Lucy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Edmund and Harry gave her a weird look.

"Um, Lucy, I'll just take the floor." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What part of, one of us will share a bed, don't you two thick heads not understand?" The boys held up their hands in defeat.

"Fine! But this will be awkward regardless." Edmund said. Lucy shook her head.

"You and me can share a bed, like we sometimes did when we were little."

"Yeah, but that was _ten years _ago!"

"Do you have a better idea then?" Edmund thought for a moment and shook his head in defeat.

"Excellent!" Lucy said in a chirpy voice. Harry just rolled his eyes at the display.

"Come on, lets go to bed and figure out what to do in the morning."

"Fine," Lucy said in a suffering sigh. Lucy wandered into the bathroom so the boys would have some privacy to change.

"I'd transfigure clothes but I doubt that it would last through the night. Plus the trace is still on this," Harry said, holding up his wand. Edmund just sighed and started stripping. Harry and Edmund took off their shirts and slacks, leaving only boxers underneath. They slipped into bed with Lucy calling out, "can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Edmund called. Harry turned away until he head Lucy get into bed in the dark. Aunt Petunia may not have liked him, but she did ingrain manners into him, even if it's not…proper methods. Sighing, Harry turned and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry could almost not remember what a proper bed felt like. After sleeping on the ground for weeks, he forgot how much he enjoys the simple pleasure of a bed. Looking over on the other bed, Harry nearly snorted in amusement as he saw Edmund sleeping on the floor. Quietly throwing off the covers, Harry put on the clothes from yesterday and waited for the other two to wake up. Going into the bathroom to wash all the grim off, Harry couldn't help but look in he mirror.

Gone were his glasses and without them, his green eyes stood out even more then they use to. He looked less like his father and slightly more like his mother, making him happy, knowing he wasn't a carbon copy of his father anymore. Smiling, Harry went back into the room and saw that Edmund was stirring slightly. Climbing onto the bed, Harry sat cross legged and waited for the other two to get up.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy moaned in happiness at the softness of the bed. Grinning, she rolled over and saw that the bed was empty and shook her head at Edmund's stubbornness. She looked over and saw Harry entertaining himself with some string by floating, twirling and transfiguring it into different things.

"Bored?" She asked Harry. Harry yelped and nearly fell forward off the bed. Lucy burst out laughing at that.

"W'as so fun'y?" Edmund asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Right." Edmund said, obviously not believing her.

"She finds it funny that I almost fell off the bed." Edmund snorted in amusement as Harry scowled.

"I thought you were on my team."

"Nope. Not this time."

"I feel loved," Harry mumbled. Lucy just smiled.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Harry shrugged.

"Cab I should think. We just need one."

"Cab?" Edmund asked. He wasn't sure if he knows what he knew back in the 40's was the same thing in this time.

"Someone who drives you to somewhere and you pay them." Harry explained.

"If someone needed a ride, they just ask a neighbor to borrow their car," Lucy explained. Edmund nodded. That's usually how people did it after the war started and all the rationing started.

"Ah," was all Harry said.

"Well," Edmund said while getting up and stretching.

"I'm going to get dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and see if Harry can't get a cab." Harry shook his head.

"I need a number for that."

"Then ask." Lucy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry just smiled and shook his head at this.

"Fine. Hopefully I won't need bribery." Lucy scowled at that. Harry just ignored it and left the room. Going out into the hall, Harry went down he corridor and saw the same bartender as last night.

"What the cabby numbers?" Harry asked. He just got a grunt in reply. Harry gave him a ten pound note.

"Will this help you remember?"

"Aye. Here's the number and address."

"Thank you." Harry said forcefully.

"Where's the phone then?" His answer was a point to the other wall. Harry just went over there and dialed the number.

He looked at the address that said 'Little Hangleton' which had Harry slightly confused. He's never heard of this place before. Hearing the phone picked up on he other end, Harry asked for a cab at the 'Hangman' and what the fare was to London. Harry's eyes nearly fell out when he was told it was 100 pounds.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he shakily put the phone on the receiver. Going back to his room, Harry saw the other two looking at him.

"The cab will be here in an hour."

"How much?" Lucy asked. Harry just shrugged.

"100 pounds." Lucy nearly fell off the bed while Edmund looked at him in shock.

"I know of much more expensive things." Harry said.

"So do we but to get to London…that's expensive!"

"Well, the cabby is coming from London so we now know how far we are from there." Harry said. Edmund and Lucy agreed with him there. Harry looked around for some scraps of paper. Lucy knew what he was going to do and frowned at it but didn't say anything about t. She knew that he had no other choice, but it doesn't mean that she likes it.

The three lounged around for a while before deciding to go outside. The town looks slightly better in the daylight, but they all found it to still be creepy. Looking around, they spotted a small newspaper stand.

"I'll be right back," Edmund muttered. The other two nodded as they watched him jog over to the stand and grab a newspaper. They watched as Edmund's face turned into confusion. Harry and Lucy went over to him. Edmund looked at Harry.

"This says June 29th."

"That can't be right," Harry said while grabbing the paper.

"It was June 25th, when I left. How could that be possible? I mean, only hours past and you were gone in Narnia for 15 year." The other two looked at each other in confusion.

"We don't know. Maybe Aslan had a hand in that." Lucy said. Harry shook his head.

"We should still get to London first. The bank and then the Knight bus back to Hogwarts." They all looked at each all and agreed to that. They heard a car approaching and Harry had a small smile on him.

"There's our ride. Come on," Harry them remembered that the Hogwarts Express was arriving tomorrow. Maybe hey should just stay in London after all…

**How's that for a beginning? Reviews are always welcomed with open arms. **


	2. Trip to the Vault

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for the long wait, I really am. I kinda got writers block (damn thing!), and was having trouble writing. I ended up working on a rudimentary outline for this, and that took up a little time. Thank you for all the reviews! I almost swoon at all of them.  
**

** I better stop talking and you get back to reading as I know you're eager to ;)**

As they got in the cab, Harry mulled over different plans and ideas. He was already planning on going to Gringotts for the summer, but this just sped up his plans. First, he needs to know of his inheritance and if anything was blocking his magic, if the fluxuation was anything to go by. Harry was also thinking that they should go to the Leon vault that Aslan commented on.

Looking over at the other two, they both sat in silence, taking in the countryside. As they got closer to London, you could see that the siblings were trying to take in as much as they could.

Last time they saw London, it was all bombed out. The Blitz only ended a few months before and everything was rubble, or, almost everything. Now, everything is rebuilt and with more buildings. There were a few landmarks that they recognized though.

"Where are you goin'?" Harry looked at the driver.

"Charing Cross Road." The driver nodded and drove towards the road.

Lucy was watching as Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, The Tower of London, and some of the small stores and restaurants that she remembered pass by. She remembered Charing Cross Road in passing, but knew the general area before the bombings started. Their mother was always weary about letting them outside the house a few hours before sunset because the night was the German's favourite time to attack the city. Shaking her head, she thought about going to the bookstore. _'I have to get caught up on what happened during the war,' _she thought. She didn't notice that the cab stopped and Edmund was tapping her on her shoulder. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she smiled and got out of the car, careful of her dress. Grimacing, she made a note to ask Harry about going shopping.

After paying the cab driver, Harry led Edmund and Lucy towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll explore after we get to the bank. And after Lucy has better shoes," Harry added. He didn't think that those would be comfortable. Lucy shrugged.

"I'm use to these shoes but I could always use a pair of runners." Lucy looked down the street and saw the small dingy sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron' with a witch brewing in a cauldron.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked, pointing to the sign. Harry nodded but was slightly confused.

"I thought that non magical people couldn't see it without holding onto someone magical?" Harry said in confusion, remembering what Hermione said about her first trip to the Alley. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other in confusion.

"I have no idea why. I mean, nothing weird ever happened around us." Harry snorted but nodded.

"We'll get everything cleaned up at Gringotts regardless." With that plan, they all went inside.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy and Edmund had to rub their eyes.

"This place is _famous?_" Lucy asked in disbelief. Harry nodded, knowing her confusion.

"I think that it's because it's the entrance into London as well." Harry pointed towards a man that was cleaning a glass.

"That's Tom, the bar keeper." Harry whispered to Edmund and Lucy. They nodded to him as they walked to the back.

"That's a brick wall."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Edmund."

"Shut it Lucy."

"Both of you," Harry warned. He tapped the familiar pattern of bricks and they watched as they melted into an archway, revealing Diagon Alley. Harry enjoyed Edmund's and Lucy's shock.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After shaking of the shock, Lucy followed Harry and Edmund through the Alley. For a majour shopping center, it was very small.

"It's not that big," Lucy said off handily. Harry nodded.

"There's another alley off this one called Knocturn Alley which is where all the 'dark' and forbidden items are sold. Some of the books down there are ridiculously rare and depending on the shop keeper, you will either get a good deal, or you have to try and knock the price down a couple hundred galleons."

"Books would go for that price?!" Edmund asked in shock.

"Yup. And I think there's another Alley here somewhere for the rich." Harry said cheerfully. As they went further into an alley, a huge white building stood out from the rest of the buildings.

"Gringotts?" Lucy asked. Harry nodded.

"Please don't act shocked." Lucy and Edmund nodded wearily and when they got close enough, they knew why Harry said that. The goblins.

"I thought that wizards hated magical creatures?" Edmund asked.

"They do. Why they trust them with their money, is beyond me. Double standards and hypocrites in my opinion." Harry said. Lucy and Edmund couldn't help but agree with that. As they walked up the steps, they got some weird looks, as they did look to be Hogwarts age. So why weren't they at the school? The three ignored everyone and went to one of the free tellers.

"Hello," Harry said. The goblin stopped writing and peered over to look at Harry.

"Yes?" He sneered. Harry gulped slightly.

"I would like an inheritance test done for me and my friends, a magic test for me and to visit the Leon vault." The goblin almost fell out of his chair at the mention of the Leon vault. No one but the goblins knew about it as it was one of their closest guarded secrets. He leaned forward.

"How would you know about that vault?" He asked with his eyes narrowed.

"We were told to ask about it." Lucy said. Edmund shot her a look but Lucy ignored it. The goblin was about to speak up when another goblin came over.

"Mr. Potter, come with us." He looked at the goblin with a blank stare.

"And your friends can come as well." Harry nodded as they followed the older goblin inside. Grinning, Lucy was nearly skipping at the fact that she gets to see the Gringotts inner setting. They walked down a hallway that had armour, family crests along the marble walls, and other inscriptions that made no sense to them. Walking towards a dark wood door that had a nameplate in a language that none of them could read, the goblin knocked.

"In!" Barked the voice. Lucy and Edmund looked unsure at each other, with Harry biting his lip. The three humans followed the goblin in and saw a huge office. One that you wouldn't expect a goblin to have.

"What is this about?" The goblin growled. The goblin in front of them bowed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Irontooth, but these humans seem to know about the Leon vault." The older goblins head snapped up and stared deep into Harry's eyes.

"How would a human like you have knowledge of such a vault?" The goblin asked lowly. Harry just stared back.

"We were told to come to Gringotts and ask about it." Irontooth nodded stiffly.

"And who told you?" He asked. It was more like an order but the three of them looked at each other and wondered if the goblin would think they're crazy.

"Aslan told us," Edmund said after a minute. The goblin's eyes widened by a fraction and beckoned them over. He jumped off the chair and went into a locked cabinet while going through another four different locks with passwords, keys, or a combination. The final ward was complete goblin magic. Only another goblin could access the key. Irontooth took the small, deep burgundy pillow out which had a platinum key on it. Harry looked curious.

"I thought that all keys are gold?" Irontooth chuckled slightly.

"Most are. Our first five vaults though, have platinum keys that are all hidden like this. The owners are not allowed to keep them but they have a trust fund they can access instead for emergencies." Lucy got a curious look.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because, the first five vaults are what started Gringotts and are therefore, the most heavily protected, considering how old they are. Now enough questions. Is there anything else you need done?" Harry nodded.

"I need an inheritance test and magic test done before we leave."

"But what about ours?" Lucy asked.

"On the way back," Harry whispered. Irontooth got out some parchment that looked nothing special.

"I need three drops of blood on each piece." Harry nodded and looked at the small dagger in front of him and wearily took it. He pricked his thumb and watched as six drops of blood came out. The blood was soaked into the parchment.

"We wait for three minutes each." Irontooth said. They all nodded and waited for the parchment.

Harry started twitching from all the waiting. He can't stand not moving, after all the years being locked in his cupboard. Black writing started coming out in a spiderly writing. Irontooth snatched up the parchment and just about fell out of his chair when he saw the last line. No one has _ever _had the honour of seeing a knight, let alone have one in the same room. The honour that comes with that title…

"Mr. Potter, what do you know of your family history?"

"Nothing. Just stories about my parents," Harry said confused. Irontooth gave him the parchment.

**_Inheritance test for Hadrian James Potter_**

_Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)_

_Mother: Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Susannah Longbottom nee Blishwick_

**_Family Houses_**

_Potter_

_Evans _

_Peverell_

**_Other Honours_**

_Knight of Narnia_

Harry looked at the goblin in confusion.

"I thought my mother was a muggleborn?" Irontooth shook his head.

"She descends from a Celtic druid tribe that was famous during the time of Uther and Arthur. They were one of the few peaceful druid clans that escaped the Purges and resisted against Morgana. One legend says that one of the tribes member saved King Arthur in battle once, although we don't know if that's true. Your mother's family magic is in a way…picky, determining who is worthy of having it after the Golden Years of Magic were gone. You see, the Druids relied on the Earth for their magic but as humans kept poisoning the earth, their magic was starting to become twisted and warped until it's what it is today. Your mother was the first person is a few hundred years to have magic. Now, any other questions?"

"Just one. Who are the Peverells?" Irontooth gave a toothy grin.

"Have you ever heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Al three shook their heads.

"When you read it, remember this; the story is true and the Hallows exist." Irontooth turned his attention to the other piece of parchment.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry looked at him in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone decided to play god." With that, Irontooth handed Harry the parchment.

**_Blocks on Hadrian James Potter_**

_Horcrux (From 15 months)  
_

_ Destroyed_

_Magic:_

_ 10% (From Horcrux, age 15 months)_

_Broken_

_ 40% (From Dumbledore, age 15 months)_

_Broken_

_Fire Elemental_

_ 100% (From Dumbledore, age 15 months)_

_Broken_

Harry was seething at this. Dumbledore just loved playing god. Well, you have to fight fire, with fire. But, Harry was wondering if that's what was making his magic fluxuate so much. Not to mention the fact of how much stronger his spells are. Although, Harry wonders why his fire ability never came through in Narnia. He brushed that aside as he went to more pressing details.

The horcrux was gone and all blocks were gone as well, so everything should be fine, right? Harry looked up at Irontooth, and saw the goblin staring at him.

"Mind explaining how you broke these without the help from goblins?" He demanded. Harry looked at Lucy and Edmund, who shrugged.

"May as well say the truth," he said. Harry looked back to Irontooth.

"The juice of a fire flower." He said shrugging. Irontooth nearly fell off his chair in shock. It was a mythical flower that was said, to be able to bring someone from the brink of death with one drop.

"And where did you get it?" He asked eagerly. Oh what a profit he could make!

"I can't say," Harry said. Irontooth nearly growled at that.

"It's from Narnia." Irontooth stared for a little longer before nodding. He's known of the old legends of the world that humans dismiss. That is, if they even learn about the world.

"Now," he said.

"What about their tests?"

"Can we see the vault first?" Lucy asked. Yes, she wanted the test done, but she also wanted to see what was in her vault!

"Very well, I'll be taking you down there." No one knew of the significance of that and just followed. They walked towards where they came from and turned in a different direction. The marble stared fading and became more rocky. Lucy and Edmund were staring down a black hole with tracks going down it. There was a wooden, rocky cart at the top of the tracks. Edmund went slightly green. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ed. If you can ride Griffins, then you can go on this." Edmund looked at his sister with a look, but got in, even though he was shaking horribly. Harry let out a small grin at Edmund's face.

"Not scared are you?" He asked. You can easily here the teasing tone.

"Shut up Harry," Edmund grumbled. It's not his fault he doesn't like rickety things that seem to look like they're about to fall over the rail! Irontooth rolled his eyes at the humans.

"If we could get going?" The three teenagers got in and Irontooth pulled on the leaver and they shot of, straight down the tunnel. Edmund was almost gripping the side of the cart. Harry was grinning like mad at the rush of the wind through his hair and on his face. Lucy smiled at the rush of everything and almost whooped in laughter as they did another drop.

As they went deeper into the depths of Gringotts, there was a waterfall coming up.

"What's that?" Lucy called to Irontooth.

"The Traitor's Downfall. It washes away any enchantments and stops any thieves from coming anywhere near the old family gold." Irontooth explained. The three humans just nodded, although Edmund was trying not to be sick. The water crashed onto them, making them sputter.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried. He shook his head, trying to get the rest of the watery potion out of his hair. Shaking his head, his eyes started to sting from the speed they were gaining. Lucy chattered slightly, not knowing how far underground they have gone and she was shivering from the cold.

After what felt like forever, the cart came to a grinding halt in front of a vault number _'2' _

"I wonder who has the first vault." Lucy said. Harry just shrugged, not knowing, considering he didn't even know about the platinum keys. Irontooth stood up and got out of the cart, with the three teenagers just sitting, not knowing if they should get out or not.

"Don't we need a blood test?" Harry asked. He remembered Ron saying something about the old vaults having blood access so no one could steal anything.

"That would be correct, but, as no one knows of the Leon vault, and you being a knight, that gives enough pretence or you to come in."

"I wonder what will happen when he finds out about you two," Harry whispered to Lucy and Edmund. Edmund sniggered quietly at the thought. Irontooth slid a fingernail through the crack and watched as a silver keyhole appeared. The goblin took the key and placed it in the hole and turned. The vault gave a small rumble, as if it was being awakened. Lucy, Harry and Edmund watched transfixed at this. The vault door swung open. They took a closer look and almost fell over.

They stood in front of a huge mountain of gold, books lining the shelves and weapons near the back. Edmund and Harry went straight for the weapons and stared at them in awe. Unlike other family vaults, these weapons don't look ancient and outdated, with hundreds of different weapons. Here, there were closer to about 10 different weapons.

Edmund went over to a sword that drew him in. The sheath was a deep red with gold lining the top and the bottom tip. He drew out the sword and was a bit startled. It looked a lot like the one he used in Narnia and was the perfect balance for him.

Harry found a bow that was a deep mahogany colour and a dark brown quiver full of arrows. Placing them across the back of his shoulder, Harry saw a small sword that was shorter then Edmund's, but looked like it was in remarkable condition. It was a cross between a sword and a dagger, but Harry liked it well enough. He strapped it to his belt and saw Lucy come over.

She looked at all the weapons and saw a dagger she liked. She almost missed the glint of light that came from a small bag of daggers near the corner. She picked them up and bounced one in her hand. The balance was amazing and decide to keep them.

Harry walked over to the books and almost fainted. Some of these texts were priceless! There were texts from Alexandria, the Founder's era, Harry was starting to feel giddy with all the lost knowledge. He took one last glance before noting to come back and grab some.

"Harry," Edmund called. Harry looked over and saw Lucy and Edmund were standing by a small table. Harry's curiosity won over and went over. There were two small orbs sitting there innocently.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Not sure," Lucy said. Edmund was reading something and dropped it in shock.

"You alright Edmund?" Lucy asked. Edmund was a little dazed.

"Yeah, fine."

"Well, what did that say?" Lucy asked. Edmund's eyes were shining with some excitement.

"You won't believe me."

"Try us," Harry dared.

**Please don't kill me! I need something to work with for the next chapter! Plus, we'll be getting into the Muggle World sometime to I believe. **


	3. Suprise at the Vault

**Well, I'm back :) The campus tour at Lakehead was amazing...the car ride wasn't. A sinkhole an hour away from Thunder Bay and the road washed out from White River, left us stranded in Nipigon, a little blip on the map. Fine and dandy, got stranded with no cell or wireless unless your at Timmies. Then mum decided to make a run for it. Left Thunder Bay at 8 a.m. wednesday, got home at 2 a.m. thursday with me and mum switching drivers so yeah...I slept in a bit. Thank you for all the reviews here and I have chapter 4 started so it shouldn't take long but I don't know when I'll post as prom is coming up, my G drivers test and my stupid teacher gave us two weeks to do a full ISU. I think the class wants to murder her. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and you can go back to reading :)**

Lucy and Harry looked at Edmund in shock.

"Let me get this straight," Lucy said.

"You're telling me, that this orb," she pointed to the one that had a smoke that was a light red colour.

"Will awaken our dormant magic." Edmund nodded.

"That's what the letter said. Apparently our family has magic but it was so weak that it never registered or something." Harry just stared at the smoky blue orb, not really paying any attention at the siblings.

"…and it'll give us a small boost as well." Edmund said, dragging Harry from his thoughts.

"So, what do we do then?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the letter said to smash it." Edmund said. Lucy frowned.

"That's it?" Edmund smiled at his now down trodden sister. She always did like some dramatics.

"It said something about our magic signatures attracting it." Edmund said a little unsure. Harry nodded absently.

"It's just like a written signature. Everyone's is unique and different so if it does run on magical signatures, then the magic will only go for you two."

"Ok then," She said, a little unsure. Edmund picked up the orb and dropped it on the ground. Red smoke came up from the orb and surrounded the two siblings who were looking all around, trying to follow the smoke. The smoke suddenly started vapourizing, leaving them all clueless until Lucy and Edmund let out gasps. Harry was very worried at this point, not knowing any way to help his friends. They panted and were trying to catch their breath.

"You ok?" Harry asked slowly. Edmund nodded.

"Just give me a minute." Harry nodded and waited for the siblings. Lucy straightened up and looked at Harry.

"I feel…" she struggled to find the right words.

"More complete?" Harry offered. Lucy nodded weakly. Harry smiled.

"I felt the same way on the beach. It always felt like something was missing but after…I just felt complete. You know what I mean?"

"I do now," Edmund said, his knuckles returning to normal colour from the bone white they were.

"That was interesting. I wonder what we can do."

"We'll figure that out once we get back to Irontooth's office." Harry said. They all looked at each other and started for the door before Harry stopped.

"What was the other orb?" Harry asked. The siblings shrugged.

"The parchment was blank." Edmund said. Harry nodded absent minded, and went back to the orb.

"Harry!" Lucy called. Harry picked up the blue orb and saw writing slowly writing out itself on the parchment.

_Harry,_

_You're probably wondering about this second orb. No doubt, that the red one was broken and your friends have had their magic awakened. Now it's your turn for a gift. This orb contains a prophesy that will determine the fate of you, and Tom Riddle. I won't let you have another burden on top of all the ones you have right now, so the smoke will remain black until your fifteenth birthday and it will turn back blue. Once it does, you can break it like the way the Pevensie's broke theirs. This vault is all the interference I can give in your world and I hope you put it to good usage. _

_Aslan_

Harry looked up from the letter to the orb and saw that it did turn black. He looked at the parchment and saw that it went blank again. Putting it down, Harry took the orb and looked around for a small bag. Not seeing one, Harry ran past Lucy and Edmund to Irontooth.

"I won't get in trouble if I use magic, will I?" Irontooth gave a toothy grin.

"No. We're so far underground that the wizard monitors won't go off." Harry grinned and looked around for something to transfigure into a bag.

Seeing a rock the size of his hand, Harry picked it up and concentrated on making it a basic satchel. He hoped that it will last long enough for him to get a proper bag. The satchel was basic enough, just one pouch that could hold four or five books at a time comfortably. Harry placed the orb in the bag and grabbed some of the gold, not knowing if he can get into his accounts yet. Going over to the book shelf, Harry picked out a couple random books before flipping the flap over. Lucy and Edmund gave him a questioning look before shaking his head. They all left the vault and saw the door melt into the rock.

"Where next?" Irontooth asked in a gruff voice.

"Back to your office. We still have a few things to do." Harry said. The three teenagers go in the cart and took off back up towards ground level. Edmund was looking slightly green by the time they got back to the surface.

"Never again," he said. Lucy giggled slightly.

"It's not that bad Ed." Edmund glared at his sister, while Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Come on," They followed Irontooth back into his office.

"Is there anything else I need to do for you?"

"Can we have the inheritance test done for these two?" Harry asked. Irontooth nodded.

"Same procedure, but only three drops of blood." The nodded and pricked their fingers. Lucy sucked in a breath, never having been good with hurting herself on purpose.

"What do you charge for this Irontooth because I know it's not free." Harry got a toothy smile.

"Perceptive human. We won't be charging you because you're a knight of Narnia and also because the Peverell's- and by default the Potters- are one of the oldest families in wizarding Britain. One of the first, along with the Emrys and Le Fay families so we wave our usual fees." Harry just smirked. The goblins were probably just happy with the old vault being activated again.

Lucy was tapping her foot impatiently. She was never one to stand still for hours on end. That was Susan's job. Irontooth took the sibling's parchments and just about went into shock when he saw them.

"Your-your Majesties." He muttered as he gave a small bow. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other at that.

"Irontooth, can we see the results?" Edmund asked, although there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Of course," he muttered. He handed the parchments over and Lucy looked over her's first.

_Inheritance test for Lucy Anne Pevensie  
_

_Father: George Marcus Pevensie (deceased) _

_Mother: Helen Marie Pevensie nee Hale (deceased)_

_Godmother: Layla Rose Eldar (deceased)_

_Godfather: Johnathan Scott Black (deceased)_

_Family Houses_

_Golois (maternal)_

_Other Honours_

_Queen of Narnia_

Lucy frowned at that.

"Who's Golois and why does it say maternal?" Irontooth snatched up the parchment.

"One of the oldest families that was thought to have died out during Merlin's time. Guvain Golois fell in battle when he was taking care of his ward, Morgana Le Fay when she was a child. His family line was famous for being magic sensitive and had an affinity with weapons, meaning they usually didn't need as much training as others and were masters in their arts normally. They usually have preference over one type of weapon. Because it was thought he had no children, everything went to his sister's children and that's before we knew that there was a possible line. The line is from your mother which means she was a squib." Irontooth looked thoughtful.

"It's possible he had an illegitimate child or a secret child with his wife that no one knew about."

"I thought vaults could only be claimed by the legitimate line?" Harry said. Irontooth nodded.

"It's true and that policy has never changed." Harry was thoughtful for a moment and decided to not ask his question. Irontooth was a happy goblin right now. Two of the ancient vaults had heirs! Even if Goloris isn't in the ancient vaults, it's still one of the oldest families from Merlin's time. Edmund was looking at his.

"Mine's basically the same as Lucy's."

_Inheritance test for Edmund Richard Pevensie_

_Father: George Marcus Pevensie (deceased) _

_Mother: Helen Marie Pevensie nee Hale (deceased)_

_Godmother: Claire Evangeline Cutting (deceased)_

_Godfather: Victor Ryan Marshall (deceased)_

_Family Houses_

_Golois (maternal)_

_Other Honours_

_King of Narnia_

"Nothing is really different between the two," Edmund noted. Irontooth got off his chair and went into a locked cabinet and pulled out a few boxes. He set one in front of Lucy, two in front of Edmund and four in front of Harry. Lucy and Edmund looked confused while Harry looked at Irontooth, who was getting impatient.

"Open them!" He snarled. Lucy jumped and opened her box and let out a breath of awe.

The ring was silver with two sapphires between a diamond that had a lion engraved in gold on it with a crown near the top. Lucy looked at Irontooth in confusion.

"You, Mr. Pevensie and Mr. Potter are the heirs to the Leon vault, even if your parchments didn't say so."

"How would you know then?" Edmund asked. Irontooth shrugged.

"The vault let you in and you have Narnian honours. Now, Mr. Pevensie, as you have two rings, they will merge into one, showing the Lordship ring to whichever family you want." Edmund just nodded.

"Any order?"

"Leon then Goloris." Edmund just shrugged and put them on.

The Goloris ring was a gold band with a square cut sapphire with a dragon holding a sword. When he put it on, the two ring shimmered and merged into one ring. Edmund concentrated on the Leon ring and saw the same ring as Lucy. Harry sighed as he opened the boxes.

"That one is the Peverell ring," Irontooth pointed out.

The ring was a simple ring made of onyx, carved into a ring with an emerald that had a weird shape on it. There was a triangle with a circle in it and a line cutting the circle in half.

The next ring was a white gold band with a small square of dark blue mineral that was outline in yellow gold. There was a weird symbol engraved with silver outlining it.

"The Evans ring. That symbol was the symbol of the druid tribe." Irontooth explained. The next one was the Leon ring but instead of a crown, Harry's had a sword.

"To show that you're a knight," Irontooth said. Harry turned to the last ring.

"Potter," he muttered while opening the box.

The stone was an emerald that had a griffin with its wings outstretched that was engraved with silver and white gold. The band part was made of gold. Harry looked at Irontooth who sighed.

"Peverell, Leon, Evans, Potter." Harry was surprised that his mother's family was older then his fathers. Well, if the Potters were originally the Peverells, then that would make his family older. Harry stopped thinking since it was making his head hurt. Putting the rings on, Harry could feel his magic crackle under his skin as it wrapped around the rings. The rings melted into each other until only the Potter ring was visible. The three teenagers ginned at each other.

"Anything else?" Irontooth asked.

"Can I have statements from the Potter vault from after my parents died and all the vault information?" Harry asked. This was his territory now. He was so glad that he listened to Neville when he explained this. Irontooth nodded and clicked his fingers. Five folders fell from the air. He handed Edmund two of them while Harry got the other three. Deciding that finding a place to stay was first priority, Hay started going through the folders.

"Potter's out," Harry mumbled. Better stay away from those as Dumbledore knows of those. The Evans had no property and the Peverell's only had two. One was in Ireland and the other was in Northumberland, quite close to the Scottish border.

"Hey Edmund, got any properties we can hide at?" Edmund shook his head.

"They're in either really bad shape, or were destroyed."

"Damn," Harry said under his breath.

"I have one and it's in Northumberland." Lucy perked up. She always liked the area from all the pictures and paintings she's seen.

"Can we?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright, Peverell manor it is. Do we need anything to get there?" Harry asked.

"A portkey for the first time to get keyed into the wards." Harry went white from the mention of a portkey.

"Harry?" Lucy asked. Edmund sighed and threw an arm around Harry.

"Harry, it will be fine, ok?" Harry nodded absentmindedly. Edmund sighed. It will take a long time for Harry to get over this. Irontooth gave Edmund a feather.

"Have Lord Potter say 'Peverell manor' and this will take you through the wards. Have him key you all into the ward stone."

"Alright then," Edmund said. He had no idea on what was going on but put the feather in his pocket. He could see his sister calming Harry down and tuned back to the goblin.

"Thank you for your time," He said. Irontooth nodded.

"Just ask for me if you have any questions or owl me Lord Goloris."

"It's Pevensie."

"Yes, to the muggle world. You are Lord Goloris to the wizarding world now as the ring shows you have accepted the Goloris Lordship with the responsibilities that go along with it." Edmund nodded and took the two younger teens out of the room. They saw two goblin guards waiting to escort them out.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"So, where first?" Edmund asked. Diagon Alley had people bustling around.

"We'll get the necessities now and leave everything else for now," Harry said. They went into Madame Malkin's Robe shop first so they had some clothes.

"Hello dears!" Edmund suddenly saw Susan running around at all the dresses that are here and wanting to get most of them.

"We just need a couple sets of everyday clothes." Harry said.

"Right back here then." The back was split into a girl and guy section. Lucy ran over and immediately started trying on a couple pairs of shoes while Harry and Edmund were looking at shirts and shoes. It took and hour before any of them to emerge from the shop. They all had five extra sets of clothes and Lucy got some practical shoes for herself.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Well, food would be a good thing." Edmund snorted in laughter at that as they went into a small store that Harry didn't even know existed, and got a couple things to last two days.

"Now we can leave," Harry said. Edmund go the feather from his pocket and all three of them held on. Harry had to take a couple breaths before taking it.

"Peverell manor."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The three landed in a heap on the floor. Lucy looked up and her jaw dropped. White dome ceiling with intricate designs that looked like it was from the middle ages ran across with gold painted down to accent the architecture. There were different objects lining the walls. She was glad that there were no paintings right here or else she probably would've freaked. She still can't get over that the paintings can interact with the living.

Oh, what they could learn! She would give anything to know about Elizabeth I, Anne Bolyen, William the Conqueror…she smiled dreamily at the thought but had to shake her head back into reality. The room was like a museum right now and Lucy hoped that they could make it feel more homey and that there wasn't a dead feel throughout the place. She heard the boys groaning and looked over her shoulder. Harry was trying to untangle himself from Edmund, but that was proving to be a challenge in itself. Lucy giggled slightly and went to help Harry up while Edmund groaned.

"I'm not moving," he said. It was slightly muffled since his face was against the floor.

"Fine then, we'll explore and you can kiss the floor." Lucy said. Edmund's head shot up and scrambled up, only to lose his balance and fall again. Lucy and Harry burst out laughing at that. Harry helped Edmund up after he was able to breathe normally again. The boys looked around when Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Not exactly homey, is it?"

"Nope," Edmund said cheerfully.

"Looks like a stuffy Duke lives here." Harry snorted and punched him on the shoulder before moving. They left everything where they fell and went to explore the manor. Before they were five feet out of the first room, a small _pop _made them all go on guard.

"Master's home! Master's home!" A small squeaky voice cried out. Lucy and Edmund were instantly confused while Harry looked for the source of the voice.

"Come here." He commanded. If it was who Harry thought it was, then he needed an explanation for it.

Lucy watched as a small creature walked into the room with bat like ears flapping behind them.

"What is that?" Edmund asked.

"A House Elf." Harry said. Harry turned to it.

"What's your name?" The Elf's eyes filled with tears of adoration.

"Pinky my Lord." She bowed lowly.

"I thought the manor was deserted." Lucy said. Pinky shook her head furiously.

"No Miss! There is always one elf to keep the manor in shape." The teens took a good look around and saw that Pinky was telling the truth as they saw no speck of dust anywhere.

"Can we have the food put away give us a tour Pinky?" Harry asked Pinky nodded vigorously.

"This way Master, Master's Guest's." Lucy and Edmund gave each other looks before shrugging and let Pinky take them on the tour.

**How was it?**


End file.
